La Solución Final
by ZAR ROMANOV
Summary: En el año 2000 los sobrenaturales se dan a conocer al mundo humano, los humanos comienzan a culpar de todo lo malo que a pasado en la historia del mundo a los sobrenaturales y 15 años después estalla una guerra entre humanos y sobrenaturales.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, antes que nada este es mi primer fanfic asi que posiblemente la historia, la redacción y la ortografía dejen bastante que desear y posiblemente les de cáncer de ojos, pero aun asi haré lo mejor que pueda.**

 **Voy a dividir la historia en 3 partes, la historia estará llena de OC y ademas, si uso el nombre de algún personaje importante o relevante de la historia (sobre todo la segunda guerra) solo conformemonos con decir que estos personajes de llamaban de diferente manera (lo hago para no partirme mucho la cabeza pensando en nombres).**

 **LA SINOPSIS DE LA HISTORIA ES ESTA:** En el año 2000 los "sobrenaturales" se dan a conocer al mundo y mas temprano que tarde los humanos empiezan a ver con odio a estos seres, culpándolos de todos lo malo que le a pasado a la humanidad, la ira y el odio van en aumento y 15 años después estalla la guerra entre el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano.

 **Ya había visto varios fanfics sobre una guerra humano-sobrenatural, pero siempre poniendo a los sobrenaturales como los malvados invasores. Pero que pasa cuando son los humanos quienes quieren aniquilar a los sobrenaturales, después de todo esta en la naturaleza del ser humano ver como inferiores a los que son diferentes a el... ¿o no?**

 **Por cierto, de una vez aviso que me voy a "plagiar" algunos eventos históricos y nombres de operaciones militares.**

 **Aquí les presento la "Linea del Tiempo" con algunos de los eventos históricos mas "destacables" de esta historia:**

 **AÑO 2000:** Los sobrenaturales se dan a conocer al Mundo humano.

 **AÑO 2002:** Empieza a surgir la ideología del "Humacionalismo" con el nacimiento del partido político con presencia en numerosos países "Amanecer Dorado"

 **AÑO 2003:** El mundo entero se unifica bajo el nombre de "Tierra Unida" o "Gobierno de Tierra Unida"

 **AÑO 2005:** El partido político Amanecer Dorado llega al poder en el gobierno mundial ahora también conocido como "Gobierno Humacionalista de Tierra Unida"

 **AÑO 2008:** Científicos e ingenieros humanos Trabajan día y noche para crear portales que puedan llevar al mundo sobrenatural sin usar magia.

 **AÑO 2013:** Ocurre el evento conocido como "La noche de los cuchillos largos" también conocido como la "gran purga"

 **AÑO 2014:** Tiene lugar el evento conocido como "La noche de los cristales rotos" y poco después el gobierno de Tierra unida (controlado por amanecer dorado) aprueba el plan de exterminio de los "sobrenaturales" dando así inicio a la conocida como "La Solución Final" también llamada "Solución Final al problema de los sobrenaturales" o "Solución Final a la cuestión de los sobrenaturales" y conocido por los sobrenaturales como "El Gran Genocidio"

 **AÑO 2015:** El día 1 de Septiembre del año 2015 los Humanos le declaran la guerra a los sobrenaturales e invaden las diferentes "tierras" de estos seres a través de grandes portales que permiten el paso de ejércitos enteros

 **AÑO 2025:** La guerra termina

 **por cierto Issei y compañia si van a estar en este fanfic y tendrán participación**

 **La parte 1: del 2000 al 2014**

 **La parte 2: del 2015 al 2025**

 **La parte 3: "después de la guerra"**

 **Y sobre algunos términos y palabras aquí usados:**

 **Humacionalismo:** Palabra hasta donde yo se, inventada por mi y que como algunos podrán adivinar es una "parodia" del nacionalismo o bien del nacionalsocialismo o al menos de los "estereotipos" que se les tienen. Básicamente dice que los humanos son superiores a los sobrenaturales, que todo lo malo que le a pasado al mundo es culpa de los sobrenaturales y que para que la humanidad pueda prosperar los sobrenaturales han de ser exterminados.

 **Amanecer Dorado:** Si, como el partido político griego.

 **Solución final:** Supongo que la mayoría sabe a que se refiere, ¿no?

 **Noche de los cuchillos largos:** Haciendo referencia a lo ocurrido en la Alemania Nazi en 1934

 **Gran purga:** Referencia a la purga estalinista de finales de los años 30

 **Noche de los cristales rotos:** Como lo ocurrido en Alemania en 1938

 **Y sobre ¿como el mundo entero se unifico en solo 3 años después del conocimiento de los sobrenaturales y unos 12 años del fin de la guerra fría?**

 **bueno, solo diré que el odio une a la gente.**

En el siguiente capitulo daré inicio a la serie, espero que les guste, pero aun así tengan un poco de piedad, después de todo es primer fanfic...


	2. El comienzo

**Bueno, antes que nada perdón por no actualizar pero no e abandonado la historia, eso es seguro.**

 **Otra cosa: los personajes "OC" que aquí aparecerán, no en su totalidad pero si varios de ellos tendrán nombres de personajes históricos (esto con el fin de no complicarme tanto las cosas pensando en nombres) por ejemplo si ven que en la historia hay un "general Erwin Rommel" solo imaginen que el "Rommel" de la segunda guerra en esta historia tenia otro nombre (karl muller, por ejemplo)**

 **Ademas también con el fin de no complicarme tanto les dejo aquí una lista de las unidades militares del ejercito humano y los soldados que hay en cada una**

 **1-Grupo de ejércitos: 10 ejércitos (5,000,000 de soldados)**

 **2-Ejercito: 500,000 soldados**

 **3-División: 50,000 soldados**

 **4-Regimiento: 5,000 soldados**

 **5-Batallón: 500 soldados**

 **Se que para muchos estas cifras pueden parecer exageradas, pero es para no complicarme tanto (ademas estamos hablando de que MÍNIMO el 10% de la población mundial se enlistara a las fuerzas armadas).**

 **Tratare de que el protagonismo no sea "eclipsado" por un solo personaje (aunque probablemente algunos personajes tengan mas protagonismo que otros) pero aun así tratare de que el protagonismo no sea acaparado por solo uno o dos personajes, al menos durante la mayoría de la historia.**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA... NI DE MI FUTURO ALV :,( (ok, no)**

 **Bueno, sin nada mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo**

 **CAPITULO 1- EL COMIENZO:**

 _INFRAMUNDO_

Después de tantos años de guerra,finalmente la paz había llegado a las tres grandes facciones **(en esta historia el "tratado de kuoh" tuvo lugar varios años antes que en la historia original)**

era el año 1998 en el mundo humano y mientras en el mundo humano este era un año "normal" en el mundo sobrenatural había una gran celebración por el fin de una guerra que duro tanto tiempo y que se llevo la vida de muchos.

Sin embargo, ahora que finalmente había "paz" en el mundo sobrenatural el ambiente fiestero y alegre se torno sombrío cuando alguien al azar dijo "¿y los humanos?" "ahora que todos somos amigos, ¿no creen que ya es hora de darnos a conocer al mundo humano?"

Estos comentarios pasaron por oídos sordos, al menos durante el resto de la celebración, pero al terminar esta los lideres de todas las facciones sobrenaturales **(algunas si existen en la serie, otras me las voy a sacar de la manga)** fueron citados por Sirzech a una reunión para discutir y debatir si debían darse a conocer a los humanos o no

 _SALA DE REUNIONES (año 1999)_

Sirzechs: Muy bien, creo que ya todos saben por que estamos aquí, así que debatamos, ¿debemos o no darnos a conocer al mundo humano? Yo en el personal pienso que si, ahora estamos en paz finalmente y confió en que los humanos tienen la suficiente "madurez" como para aceptar nuestra existencia, ademas creo que merecen saber que fue lo que le paso a sus seres queridos muertos y desaparecidos, que en realidad murieron por culpa de nuestras batallas.-Decia Sirzech de forma seria.

Gabriel: Concuerdo con lo que dice Sirzech, ademas a los humanos los vemos como nuestros hijos, así que tienen todo el derecho de saber nuestra existencia.

Azazel: Yo no tengo ningún problema.

Odin: Hagan lo que quieran, de todas formas los humanos para mi son inofensivos y no representan el mas mínimo peligro o amenaza

Michael: Como dijo mi hermana, los humanos son como nuestros hijos, así que no tengo problemas con que nuestra existencia sea revelada ahora que al fin hay paz entre nosotros.

Y así, cosas similares con los demás miembros de la reunión dejaron como conclusión un hecho: los sobrenaturales se querían dar a conocer al mundo humano... pero pronto descubrirían que quizás esa no era la mejor idea y que tal vez los humanos todavía no estaban preparados para una noticia tan impactante como esa.

 _SALA DE REUNIONES DE LA O.N.U_ EN NUEVA YORK, ENERO DEL AÑO 2000

-Representante de Rusia: para que se convoco a todas las naciones, organizaciones y entidades políticas del planeta ¿es el fin del mundo o algo?

-Representante de E.U: no lo se, por si se lo preguntan, no fui yo quien convoco a todos aquí y tampoco tengo idea de que esta pasando.

-Representante de China: Esperen, si no fue Estados Unidos quien convoco a esta "reunión urgente de extrema importancia mundial" entonces ¿quien fue?

-Representante de Alemania: nosotros no, eso es seguro.

-Representante de Japón: nosotros tampoco fuimos.

-Representante de la India: No tenemos ni idea de que esta pasando.

-Representante de Israel: No nos vean a nosotros, que estamos tan confundidos como ustedes.

Y así todos los representantes decían básicamente lo mismo, que no tenían ni idea del por que se les convoco a esta reunión.

-Representante del Reino Unido: pues si nadie a sido sera mejor que nos vayamos, no sin antes abrir una investigación para llevar al "hacker graciosito" ante la justicia internacional.

-Representante de Japón: Concuerdo con eso, y sera mejor que todos nos retiremos ahora.

Pero antes de que pasara nada mas, una voz se escucho por toda el auditorio.

"Esperen, por favor no se vayan todavía" era la voz de la Arcangel Gabriel.

"Si, solo esperen un segundo por favor" esta vez era la voz de Sirzech.

-Representante de Rusia: ¿y esas dos voces de donde han salido?

-Representante de China: ¿Quienes a dicho eso? ¡muéstrense!

-Representante de Estados Unidos: Quien sea que haya dicho eso, por favor haga acto de presencia.

En ese mismo momento, frente a todos, aparecieron Sirzech, Gabriel, Michael, Azazel, Odin, Serafall, etc.

-Representante de Japón: y... exactamente ¿quienes son ustedes?

-Representante de Rusia: ¿han sido ustedes los que han convocado a esta reunión?

-Azazel: Así es, fuimos nosotros.

-Representante de Estados Unidos: ¿y por que lo han hecho? ¿quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren?

-Azazel: Bueno, antes de responder a eso sepan que todo esto se esta transmitiendo en vivo y en directo en todos y cada uno de los canales de televisión, paginas web y estaciones de radio del mundo.

 _"mediante sus computadoras y celulares, todos comprueban que lo que decía Azazel era verdad"_

-Representante de Francia: ¿y por que trasmitir todo esto tan masivamente? no digo que este mal en uno o dos canales, ¿pero en todos los canales, paginas web y estaciones de radio? ¿en serio? que es exactamente tan importante como para transmitirlo tan masivamente en todo el mundo, si se puede saber.

-Odin: A eso vamos, humanos.

-Representante de Alemania: Esperen, ¿dijo humanos? no nos van a decir que son extraterrestres ¿o si?

-Odin: Nada de eso, no somos extraterrestres, pero tampoco somos humanos, nosotros somos lo que ustedes llamarían seres "fantásticos" "mitológicos" o "sobrenaturales"

-Representante de Estados Unidos: Creo que escuche mal, ¿acaso oí que dijo "sobrenaturales"?

-Odin: Escuchaste bien, humano, nosotros somos seres "sobrenaturales" y los hemos convocado aquí, transmitiendo esto en todo el mundo con el propósito de darnos a conocer a todo el mundo humano.

-Representante de China: no me creo nada de lo que dicen. ¿por que no nos dan una "muestra" de que realmente son lo que dicen ser y no son simples locos o peor aun, terroristas?

-Sirzech: Esta bien, en ese caso...

En ese momento Sirzech creo un poder en una de sus manos y lanzo hacia una puerta... destruyéndola y a parte de la pared también.

-Sirzech: Trate de contener mi poder lo mas que pude ¿todos están bien, verdad?

-Representante de Japon: S-Si estamos bien... pero aun así ¿que fue eso exactamente?

-Sirzech: Eso fue mi poder de demonio

-Representante de Rusia: ¿demonio?

-Representante de China: Esta bien, ahora si les creo, así que expliquen ¿como que sobrenaturales?

 _Después_ _de eso, todos los sobrenaturales presentes empezaron a explicar de principio a fin todo sobre el mundo sobrenatural, las facciones, la guerra, la paz, etc. Y por supuesto, su deseo de darse a conocer de una vez por todas a el mundo humano._

Se hizo un silencio inmenso por unos momentos hasta que...

-Representante de Estados Unidos: Esta bien, asumiendo que si todo lo que dijeron es verdad ¿por que esperar hasta el día de hoy para darse a conocer? ¿por que no antes?

-Sirzech: Porque tristemente estábamos en guerra, y no hubiera sido justo meter a los humanos en un conflicto que no les concierne.

-Representante de Estados Unidos: Esta bien, lo entiendo, pero, ¿que pasara a partir de ahora?

-Representante de Rusia: Esto se esta transmitiendo por todos los medios posibles en todo el mundo ¿no es así? sinceramente no tengo idea de que va a pasar a partir de ahora.

-Representante de Japón: Al menos espero que nada malo resulte de todo esto...

 _Y así, sin mas, el mundo entero se quedo en shock al enterarse de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural._

 _¿que pasara a partir de ahora?_

fin del capitulo

 **Bueno, esto es solo para iniciar e introducir un poco al contexto de la historia.**

 **Ah y también de una vez aquí voy a enlistar a las facciones sobrenaturales:**

 **-Angeles**

 **-Angeles caidos**

 **-Demonios**

 **-Asgard**

 **-Olimpo**

 **-Youkais: incluye "híbridos" humano-algo (ya saben perro-humano, zorro-humano, gato-humano, etc)**

 **-Seres magicos (elfos,hadas,magos,etc)**

 **y otras mas (acepto sugerencias)**

 **-Ademas también las brigada del khaos, la cual sera mas bien un "aliado incomodo" (se unirán a las demás facciones únicamente porque el hecho de ver humanos como pedro por su casa en sus tierras, no les hace ninguna gracia)**


	3. El germen del Humacionalismo

**Bueno, quizas piensen que esta esta historia esta avanzando un poco lento, y tienen razón pero es para introducir un poco mas al contexto de la misma...**

 **No soy dueño de nada (eso creo)**

 **Capitulo 2- El germen del Humacionalismo**

 _MARZO DEL AÑO 2001- CIUDAD DE KUOH_

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de kuoh **(a kuoh la ubicare en donde originalmente esta la ciudad de Sayama, el la Prefectura de Saitama)** y una familia japonesa paseaba alegre por un parque, eran un padre, una madre y un niño pequeño... era la familia Hyodo que estaba conformada por el padre Kazuto Hyodo, la madre Asuna Hyodo y el hijo, el pequeño Issei Hyodo de solo tan solo 2 años de edad **(en esta historia Issei nació en el año 1998. En cuanto a los nombres de los padres, no me iba a romper la cabeza pensando mucho)**

Kazuto: Mira a nuestro hijo querida, es tan adorable

Asuna: Lo se querido, soy tan feliz de poder tener esta familia feliz

Issei: d-d-da... m-m-ma

Asuna: awww, mira querido, nuestros hijo esta tratando decir papa y mama... es tan tierno :3

Kazuto: Tienes razón querida y ademas- no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien apareció de repente interrumpiéndolos

Extraño: Buenas tardes señor y señora...

Kazuto: Hyodo

Extraño: ah, si, señor y señora Hyodo. Perdón por interrumpir este bonito momento familiar, sin embargo me gustaría hacerles una proposición

Kazuto: ¿proposición? ¿de que tipo?

Asuna: ¿Quien es usted exactamente? ¿Que quiere de nosotros?

Extraño: bueno, primero que nada me presento. Mi nombre es Vladimir Makarov y soy el líder de un grupo de personas conocido como "La voluntad del pueblo" **(si, como el grupo terrorista ruso que asesino al zar Alejandro ii)** **(Digamos que es el "germen" el predecesor" de Amanecer Dorado)** y me gustaría preguntarles si están interesados en unirse a nuestro grupo

Kazuto: ¿y que es exactamente "la voluntad del pueblo"? ¿a que se dedica su grupo?

Asuna: ¿y por que quiere que nos volvamos miembros?

Makarov: bueno, nosotros, "la voluntad del pueblo" somos un grupo de personas que simple y sencillamente quieren justicia

Asuna: ¿justicia? ¿de que?

Makarov: Estoy seguro de que como todo el mundo están enterados de la existencia de los seres sobrenaturales desde hace ya mas de un año ¿no es así?

Kazuto: Si, incluso algunos amigos del trabajo lo son, o están relacionados con alguno

Asuna: pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con la "justicia" de la que estas hablando?

Makarov: a eso voy, señora Hyodo, y de echo tiene todo que ver. Me explico: Cuando los sobrenaturales se dieron a conocer al mundo también nos enteramos entre otras cosas que muchas personas habían muerto por culpa de sus batallas y que se las daba en muchos casos como desaparecidas, cuando la verdad es que habían muerto en una batalla de seres que hasta no hace mucho supuestamente no existían. Muchas personas que todavía tenían una mínima esperanza de encontrar a sus seres queridos, se enteraron para su sorpresa y horror que habían muerto en las batallas de "la guerra de las 3 grandes facciones ¿y que fue lo que hicieron los sobrenaturales después de revelar su existencia para compensar esto? PUES NADA simplemente dieron una disculpa "de corazón" pero que hasta el mas hipócrita del universo hubiera podido hacer sin problemas. No hubo juicios contra los culpables, no hubo justicia para las victimas, solo una disculpa inútil e inservible. Y no solo es el hecho de que muchos murieron por su culpa, sino también que todas las facciones reclutaban y reclutan humanos para las filas de sus ejércitos, como por ejemplo los demonios, que resucitan a un humano que les interese y que haya muerto para unirlo a las filas de sus "noblezas" y les puedo asegurar a que no esperan a que mueran de viejo.

Nosotros, "la Voluntad del Pueblo" buscamos justicia, queremos llevar a los responsables ante un juicio por crímenes de guerra contra la humanidad, pero esta vez el termino "crímenes contra la humanidad"a adquirido un nuevo significado, esta vez es toda la humanidad contra un enemigo en común, los sobrenaturales, y llevar a sus lideres y a los responsables de las "reencarnaciones" de humanos a sobrenaturales, así como también a los responsables de las muertes de tantos inocentes ¡nosotros queremos justicia para los que ya no tienen voz ni voto! ¡nosotros queremos justicia por nuestros seres queridos! ¡nosotros queremos que el mundo sobrenatural pague por sus crímenes!

Kazuto: y-y-yo no se que decir, la verdad, pero creo, creo que quizá tengas razón

Asuna: espera, ¿crees que tiene razón en lo dijo?

Kazuto: A decir verdad, si, lo que dice este hombre es cierto, no ha habido justicia en lo mas mínimo y eso que ya a pasado mas de un año desde que nos enteramos de todo eso

Asuna: p-p-pero que hay de nuestros amigos, tenemos buenos amigos que resultaron ser sobrenaturales o estar relacionados con ellos, no creo que sea justo condenarlos a todos solo por las acciones de unos cuantos

Makarov: Hay es donde se equivoca, señora Hyodo

Asuna: ¿eh? ¿a que se refiere?

Makarov: Me refiero al hecho de que, aunque se que a muchas personas, sobre todo las que están relacionadas de alguna manera con los seres sobrenaturales, les cueste aceptarlo la verdad es que todos los sobrenaturales quieren exterminar a la humanidad, quieren matarnos a todos y a los supervivientes tenerlos como simples esclavos o mascotas. Esos malditos nos ven como seres inferiores a ellos, y aunque muchos como los que ustedes conocen aparentan amabilidad e inocencia la verdad es que son como todos los demás sobrenaturales, en su mente piensan "que asco, un humano, ¿por que es mi vecino y no mi mascota? ¿por que es mi compañero de trabajo y no mi esclavo? todos quieren lo mismo y eso es erradicar a la humanidad, no se deje llevar solo por las apariencias

Asuna: b-b-bueno si lo que dices es cierto, entonces ¿que podemos hacer?

Kazuto: si, lo dijo es realmente aterrador, pero ¿que podemos hacer nosotros simples humanos para evitarlo?

Makarov: Nosotros podemos hacer de echo todo, señor y señora Hyodo

Asuna: ¿a que se refiere con eso?

Makarov: me refiero a que si todos nosotros, la humanidad, nos unimos podremos hacerle frente a los sobrenaturales y obtener nuestra tan anhelada justicia de una vez por todas

Kazuto: ¿Eso es realmente posible? digo ¿unir a toda la humanidad por un objetivo en común es realmente posible?

Makarov: oh, por supuesto que lo es señor Hyodo, y ese es el objetivo de "la voluntad del pueblo" unir a todos los pueblos, razas, etnias, países y habitantes de este mundo por un objetivo en común, eliminar la amenaza que representan los sobrenaturales. A si que ¿que me dicen? ¿les interesa unirse a nuestra noble causa?

Kazuto: Si, no lo dude ni un segundo ¿verdad querida?

Asuna: A decir verdad, yo todavía tengo mis dudas, pero si lo que dice es cierto, no me gusta la idea de que mi Kazuto y yo seamos asesinados y que nuestro hijo Issei crezca para convertirse en un esclavo de los sobrenaturales... a si que, cuenta conmigo

Makarov: Perfecto, señor y señora Hyodo les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de su decisión

Asuna: Eso espero...

Issei: ¿? (mira confundido toda la escena)

 _JULIO DEL AÑO 2002_

"La humanidad triunfara" se puede escuchar decir una voz en un discurso que es transmitido por radio y televisión en un discurso ante una audiencia de millones de personas en todo el mundo.

Era la voz de Vladimir Makarov, líder de "la voluntad del pueblo" anunciando la creación del "partido político" de carácter internacional "Amanecer Dorado"

Makarov: Camaradas, hoy, me honra comunicarles que, "la voluntad del pueblo" se a disuelto... ¡para crear "Amanecer Dorado"! pero que el cambio de nombre no los haga dudar, nuestros objetivos siguen siendo los mismos y seguimos siendo la verdadera voluntad del pueblo.

-se pueden escuchar aplausos-

Makarov: Por eso, como líder de Amanecer Dorado, no descansare hasta que se haga justicia, Amanecer Dorado no detendrá jamas su lucha hasta que la amenaza de los sobrenaturales sea exterminada y no nos detendremos hasta obtener la justicia que tanto quiere la humanidad ¡le demostraremos a esos malditos sobrenaturales que no nos someteremos a su voluntad! ¡solo un bando puede quedar en pie, y ese sera el bando humano! ¡los sobrenaturales lamentaran el día que se dieron a conocer al mundo humano! ¡la humanidad triunfara! ¡gloria eterna a la humanidad! ¡y muerte a los malditos sobrenaturales!

-La multitud estalla en gritos y aplausos-

Y así, un partido político con presencia en todo el mundo se forma y de manera rápida empieza a ganar adeptos por todo el mundo, tantos, que para los gobiernos mundiales y la O.N.U la situación era desesperante, pues veían esto como una amenaza a su poder y autoridad, así como también a la "paz" que habían declarado los gobiernos mundiales con el mundo sobrenatural, así que decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto...

 _ABRIL DEL AÑO 2003_

"Paz, amor, amistad y armonía, todos somos iguales y por eso mediante este comunicado la Organización de las Naciones Unidas anuncia que todos los países, naciones y territorios del mundo se unirán bajo el nombre de "Tierra Unida" o "Gobierno de Tierra Unida"

Eso es lo que decía la voz de Kofi Annan, Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas **(realmente existe)**

El mundo entero se quedo sorprendido por eso, de la nada, los países del mundo simplemente habían decidido unirse, pero ¿por que?

La verdad es que todos los gobiernos del mundo tenían miedo del creciente poder de Amanecer Dorado, los habían dejado ser, creyendo que eran solo un grupo de personas que solo hablaban pero no actuaban, pero mas temprano que tarde se dieron cuenta de que no era así, y para cuando quisieron actuar, ya era tarde, Amanecer Dorado había acumulado tantos seguidores en todo el mundo que los gobiernos mundiales no tuvieron mas opción que unirse en uno solo, creyendo, erróneamente, que así debilitaran el poder de Amanecer Dorado, cuando enrealidad lo único que hicieron fue de echo, aumentar su poder, ya que la gente solo escuchaba que el mundo se había unificado e inmediatamente pensaban "el mundo se unió gracias a Amanecer Dorado" cuando la verdad es que el Gobierno de Tierra Unida era contrario a las ideas de Amanecer Dorado.

Ahora el mundo había entrado en una especie de "guerra fría" entre los partidarios de Amanecer Dorado "Humacionalistas" y los partidarios de el actual Gobierno de Tierra Unida, los "igualitarios"

¿que sucederá a partir de ahora?

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido mínima mente interesante o que al menos haya ayudado a "introducir mejor" a la historia**

 **sin nada mas que decir, me despido.**


	4. Amanecer Dorado al poder

**los igualitarios básicamente a diferencia de los humacionalistas creen que una convivencia pacifica con los sobrenaturales es posible y a diferencia de los humacionalistas que los ven como seres que deben ser erradicados por el bien de la humanidad, los igualitarios ven a los sobrenaturales como amigos, camaradas, familia, etc**

 **No soy dueño o nada (¿o si?)**

 **Capitulo 3- Amanecer Dorado al poder**

 _OCTUBRE DEL 2004_

"¡Muerte a la Igualitarios, gloria eterna a Amanecer Dorado!"

Eso es lo que gritaban manifestantes partidarios de Amanecer Dorado en una protesta contra el gobierno de ideología "igualitaria" que actualmente gobernaba "Tierra Unida"

la protesta estaba teniendo lugar en la ciudad de París y su área metropolitana

a la manifestación asistieron en toda el área un total de 3,500,000 y se sabe que la gran mayoría de los que no asistieron apoyaban directa o indirectamente las ideas de Amanecer Dorado

Este evento seria recordado después de la guerra humano-sobrenatural, como "El día que la ciudad del amor se lleno de odio"

pero hasta ese momento llegue, este evento sera recordado por los humacionalistas con el nombre de "El día que París dio el ejemplo y dijo ¡BASTA!"

¡BASTA!

pero, ¿basta de que?

¡basta de que no haya justicia!

¡basta de que los sobrenaturales sigan agregando humanos a sus filas, llegando incluso a matarlos para lograrlo!

¡basta de los agachados y cobardes de los igualitarios nos quieran condenar a todos!

¡basta de un mundo donde los humanos tenemos que convivir con esos seres crueles, malvados y repulsivos!

¡este mundo le pertenece a la humanidad y muy pronto las tierras sobrenaturales también!

¡gloria eterna a la humanidad!

¡gloria eterna al humacionalismo!

¡gloria eterna a Amanecer Dorado!

y por supuesto...

¡MUERTE A LOS MALDITOS E INFERIORES SOBRENATURALES!

París y alrededores eran todo un caos, las protestas masivas continuaban y los policías anti-disturbios ya no podían controlar la situación e incluso habían sido autorizados para usar la fuerza letal en caso de requerirlo

y por si la situación no fuera lo suficientemente desesperante, muchos policías habían desertado al bando de los protestantes

el caos era tal, que se tuvo que llamar al ejercito pero eso solo empeoro las cosas, ya que muchos soldados a la mas mínima oportunidad, desertaban al bando de los humacionalistas

¿y los sobrenaturales y humanos "igualitarios" en el área metropolitana de París?

pues algunos tuvieron suerte y pudieron escapar a tiempo, esconderse, refugiarse, etc

otros en cambio solo se quedaron con dos opciones

fingir y rezar por no ser descubiertos

o sufrir la furia de una multitud iracunda

"¡ESE MALDITO, ES UN IGUALITARIO!"

eso es lo gritaba un protestante contra un hombre joven de unos 21 años tirado en el suelo mientras es golpeado y pateado por 8 personas mientras MUCHOS otros esperan su turno

Hombre joven: p-p-por favor, ya no mas, solo matenme

Manifestante1: ¿En serio crees que te vamos a dejar morir tan fácil? una escoria igualitaria amante de los sobrenaturales como tu debe morir lenta y dolorosamente

Manifestante2: Así es, un traidor a la humanidad como este solo merece una muerte dolorosa

Multitud de manifestantes: "Muy cierto" "Así es" "Que se pudra es jodido igualitario"

"¿alguien sabe si tiene familia?"

"averigüen si tiene familia y vamos a obligarlo a ver como los matamos"

"'¡si, que buena idea jajaja!"

¡si! para que vea lo que lo va a pasar a toda la humanidad si no le potemos un alto a los sobrenaturales y a los igualitarios

Hombre Joven: n-n-no por favor, no, -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- por favor no les hagan daño, no los metan en esto, haré lo que sea,por favor

Manifestante: ¿oh? ¿lo que sea? en ese caso deja de ser tan dramático y dinos ya como podemos localizar a tu familia

Hombre Joven: ¿por que? ¿por que me hacen esto? ¿por que son tan crueles?

Manifestante: ¿crueles? jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, no es crueldad amigo, es amor los tuyos, amor por la humanidad y desprecio por una ideología que quiere que nos sometamos a la voluntad de los sobrenaturales

Hombre Joven: Los igualitarios no queremos eso, solo queremos que todos convivamos en paz y armonía

Manifestante: ¿paz y armonía? pues entonces los sobrenaturales debieron pensárselo dos veces antes de rebelar su existencia

de todas formas, esta conversación ya me aburrió -saca una pistola-

no te preocupes, al menos no buscaremos a tu familia, a no ser que se metan en nuestro camino

Hombre Joven: gracias... -SONIDO DE DISPARO-

Multitud: "Aguafiestas" "bah, y yo que creí que esto se pondría interesante" "esto es aburrido, me largo"

Y esas similares a esas (con todo y el drama) se repitieron en múltiples ocasiones por todo París.

Pero las protestas de París eran solo la punta del iceberg...

En poco tiempo, múltiples protestas anti-igualitarias y pro-humacionalismo empezaron a tener lugar alrededor del mundo

las ciudades eran un caos

unos tenían miedo, otros estaban eufóricos y otros mas no les importaba que bando ganara, solo querían que esto terminara ya

El gobierno igualitario de Tierra Unida estaba desesperado

no habían pasado ni dos años y su gobierno ya comenzaba a colapsar como un castillo de naipes

obviamente, Amanecer Dorado estaba detrás todo, sin embargo, dijeron que no tenían nada que ver y que solo era lo que el pueblo quería, lo que la humanidad quería

bueno, quizá en eso tengan razón, después de todo, es extremadamente fácil llenar de ira y odio a un humano para que después dirija su odio a otos (en este caso a los sobrenaturales y los igualitarios)

Y a todo esto... ¿que pasaba en el mundo sobrenatural?

 _EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL INFRAMUNDO_

 _"esto es horrible" "nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas me imagine que algo como esto pudiera llegar a pasar"_

Era la voz de Sirzech

estaba totalmente triste, angustiado, preocupado y confundido

el sabia que revelar la existencia del mundo sobrenatural a los humanos podría traer algunas consecuencias negativas...

pero nunca se imagino que esas "consecuencias negativas" se iban a manifestar en la forma de supremacistas humanos

ni tampoco que hayan logrado ganar tanto poder en el mundo humano en solo unos años

la idea de que pudieran llegar al poder era simplemente aterradora

Odin: Esta bien, voy a admitir que esto si que no me lo esperaba ¿como iba a saber que los humanos tienen tanta ira y odio acumulados?

Azazel: Tantas guerras, genocidios, dolor y sufrimiento... creo que debimos por lo menos sospechar que algo como esto pudiera llegar pasar, después de todo, los humanos han cometido crímenes horribles contra los suyos, y ahora que aparecemos nosotros básicamente nos convertimos en el blanco de su odio y de su necesidad casi natural de sentirse superior a otro y de buscar "malos" donde no los hay

Sirzech: Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así, yo estaba seguro de que los humanos ya estaban listos para conocer nuestra existencia, todo esto es mi culpa, lo siento mucho...

Odin: No te disculpes, creo que todos cometimos el mismo error...

SEDE DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS EN NUEVA YORK, FEBRERO DEL 2005

Quizás este hubiera podido ser un día como cualquier otro... si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba teniendo un violento golpe de Estado para derrocar al gobierno igualitario e imponer el humacionalismo en el mundo

Las facciones habían intentado evitar que esto sucediera, pero todos sus esfuerzos, al igual que los esfuerzos de los igualitarios, fueron en vano.

El golpe de Estado continuaba y era obvio para el mundo entero que el gobierno mundial instaurado por la ONU había llegado a su fin... para darle paso a un gobierno mundial controlado por Amanecer Dorado

Muchos altos funcionarios habían sido arrestados y otros mas fueron juzgados por "crímenes contra la humanidad"

 _MARZO DEL 2005_

"Camaradas, finalmente lo hemos conseguido"

se podía oír la voz del ya muy conocido y amado (u odiado...) Vladimir Makarov, líder y fundador de Amanecer Dorado

Makarov: por fin, después de años de inagotable lucha, Amanecer Dorado finalmente a derribado a el gobierno de los asquerosos traidores igualitarios y ha logrado instaurar el gobierno humacionalista que tanto anhelaba en mundo entero

-la multitud aplaude y lo ovaciona-

Makarov: Pero no se confundan, camaradas, esto no quiere decir que nuestra lucha a terminado, nuestra lucha de echo, esta muy lejos de terminar, si bien ahora tenemos en teoría el "poder" todavía hay mucha escoria igualitaria en el mundo y lo que es peor, hay incluso personas con relaciones de amistad y hasta de amor con un/una sobrenatural y por si esto no fuera poco, encima todavía tenemos que lidiar con nuestro principal enemigo... los sobrenaturales

-se escuchan murmullos de preocupación-

Makarov: ¡Es por eso que Amanecer Dorado jamas descansara hasta que la amenaza sobrenatural sea erradicada! ¡nosotros jamas descansaremos hasta que nadie mas perturbe la felicidad de la humanidad! ¡no importa que nuestras filas se debiliten, para nosotros jamas habrá vuelta atrás! ¡y solo el día en que los sobrenaturales sean finalmente exterminados, la humanidad podrá ser feliz y vivir en paz!

¡gloria eterna a Amanecer Dorado! ¡GLORIA ETERNA A LA HUMANIDAD! ¡HURRA!

Multitud: ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA!

Makarov: ¡LA HUMANIDAD TRIUNFARA! y si la humanidad a de perecer... ¡Lo hará luchando hasta el final! ¡hasta la ultima gota de sangre!

¡VIVA AMANECER DORADO! y... ¡MUERTE A LOS SOBRENATURALES!

-La multitud estalla en gritos y aplausos-

Finalmente lo habían logrado, Amanecer Dorado finalmente había conseguido llegar al poder y era obvio que no tarde o temprano iniciarían una guerra contra los sobrenaturales, o al menos, eso es lo que casi todos creían

Desde la llegada de Amanecer Dorado al poder las cosas se habían calmado bastante

esto hizo creer a los sobrenaturales que "perro que ladra no muerde"

pero la verdad es que Amanecer Dorado se traía algo grande ente las manos, y por ahora estaban dispuestos a dejar que los sobrenaturales "disfrutaran" del tiempo que les queda de existencia hasta que AD se ponga finalmente manos a la obra...

¿Que sucederá a partir de ahora?

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	5. Unos están despreocupados y otros, bueno

**ME DISCULPO POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD...**

 **Bueno, de cualquier forma, aquí el capitulo (no soy dueño de DXD)**

 **Capitulo 4-Unos están despreocupados y otros, bueno...**

 _MAYO DEL 2006_

"Vamos Issei apresúrate"

"Si, ya voy"

un niño y una niña de entr años de edad estaban jugando en parque, corriendo de un lado al otro, totalmente despreocupados de esas "cosas de adultos" como la política mundial y en general pasándolo bien.

Esos dos niños eran Issei Hyodo e Irina Shidou **(nota: no me voy a molestar en eso de "OMG, mi amigo de la infancia era mujer" en esta historia desde un principio Issei ya sabe que Irina es una chica)**

Estos dos niños se estaban divirtiendo mucho en aquel parque, Issei veía a Irina como una buena "compañera de juegos" e Irina veía a Issei como "alguien interesante con quien jugar" aunque Irina también tenia otros pensamientos sobre Issei, pero en ese momento ella era demasiado joven como para comprender que era...

Issei: oh, ya se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra casa

Irina: s-si, tienes razón, sera mejor irnos ¿nos vemos otro día?

Issei: ¡Por supuesto!

y así, ambos se fueron a su respectivo hogar, pero no todo en este mundo es "dos niños jugando en un parque" en el resto del mundo pasaban cosas, digamos... turbias

JULIO DEL 2006

UBICACIÓN: EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA ISLA DE CUBA

"Aquí esta tu comida, escoria"

Guardia: Hoy le escupí de mas así que es mejor que estés agradecido, asquerosa cucaracha igualitaria.

Queda claro que a quien se dirige este guardia es un prisionero político, pero ¿quien? se preguntaran... pues es al ex-secretario general de las naciones unidas, Kofi Annan

Kofi: ...

Guardia: ¿sin decir nada otra vez? no es como si te hubiéramos fracturado las cuerdas vocales con diversos métodos... ah no, espera, si lo hicimos jejejeje, bueno, de cualquier manera, come... podría ser tu ultimo plato de comida (lo dice con una mirada siniestra)

Kofi Annan, junto con muchos otros altos mandos del antiguo gobierno igualitario habían sido capturados durante el golpe de "Estado" ( o mas bien mundial) y desde ese entonces habían permanecido como prisioneros con cargos de "crímenes contra la humanidad" repartidos en diversas cárceles del mundo.

SEPTIEMBRE DEL 2006

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD DE MOSCU, RUSIA

Makarov: Muy bien señores ya llevamos mas de un año en el poder y creo que la es hora de deshacernos de toda esa escoria del antiguo gobierno

 **(aqui ya no hay reyes, presidentes, etc. Todos han sido reemplazados por "Gobernantes Generales" o "GG" para abreviar y son designados por el mismo Makarov y otros altos mandos de Amanecer Dorado y del gobierno mundial, su mandato dura en teoría 10 años, pero la verdad es que Makarov quita y pone a su antojo, según le convenga)**

Gobernante General de Colombia: ¿estas loco? si sabes que si hacemos eso los igualitarios los verán como mártires y empezaran a causar problemas ¿verdad?

GG de del Congo (que une a los dos Congos): Si, el GG de Colombia tiene razón, eso es una muy mala idea

Makarov: Bueno, no es como si con tenerlos encerrados no estamos causando ya mucho "descontento" ¿verdad? ademas, eso de que los igualitarios empiecen a salir de sus madrigueras es justamente lo que quiero, eso hará mas fácil el trabajo a nuestras fuerzas del orden y por supuesto, no los vamos a ejecutar como simples criminales, vamos a hacerle entender al mundo que eran "traidores a la especie humana" decía Makarov con una mirada seria.

NOVIEMBRE DEL 2006

"Hoy los ex-dirigentes del antiguo gobierno igualitario han sido juzgados por un tribunal y declarados todos culpables de crímenes contra la humanidad" era la voz de un reportero

"Se les a declarado culpables de todos los cargos atribuidos con pruebas mas que contundentes, incluyendo la verídica acusacion de que estaban conspirando para exterminar a toda la especie humana a cambio de vivir cientos o miles de años al igual que un sobrenatural, sin duda alguna un deseo bastante egoísta de parte de todas estas personas, que afortunadamente ya están por recibir lo que se merecen"

"Informo para ustedes Matt Jackson de NMH (Noticias del Mundo Humano) la cadena de noticias de humanos, por humanos y para humanos, sin manipulación mediática como ocurre con las cadenas de noticias independientes pro-igualitarias y pro-sobrenaturales, noticias de verdad para personas sedientas de información, nos vemos otro día y recuerden un ciudadano que apoya a AD es un ciudadano feliz" (no hace falta deicr que "NMH" es controlado por Amanecer Dorado ¿verdad?)

EN ALGUNA ZONA RURAL DE BAVIERA, ALEMANIA

Eran un total de 125 personas vinculadas con el antiguo régimen puestos uno a un lado del otro, con los ojos vendados y frente a un "batallón de fusilamiento" (500 soldados)

"Muy bien escorias, tienen suerte de que nos apiademos de ustedes y los matemos de forma rápida"

"¡PREPAREN!"

Todos los soldados cargan sus armas

"¡APUNTEN!"

Todos los soldados apuntan sus armas a un objetivo

"¡FUEGO!"

Todos los soldados disparan y posteriormente proceden a dar los "tiros de gracia" para asegurarse de que todos están bien muertos

Y con eso AD se había desecho de los antiguos dirigentes del gobierno mundial así como también de muchos políticos de todo el mundo que habían apoyado abiertamente el igualitarismo

¿y la opinión de la población en general?

"Que bueno que los mataron"

"Eran unos traidores"

"vivir muchos años a cambio de matarnos o esclavizarnos a todos, que hijos de puta"

sin duda alguna NMH habia hecho bien su trabajo y Makarov y compañía no podrían estar mas contentos.

FEBRERO DEL 2007

CIUDAD DE KUOH

"Me divertí mucho Issei"

"¡Si, yo también!"

Irina: te parece si jugamos mañana después de la escuela otra vez

Issei: ¡Si! me parece perfecto

Asuna: Issei, cariño, despídete de tu amiga, se esta haciendo tarde

Issei: Si mama, ya voy... bueno sera mejor que me vaya ¿nos vemos mañana?

Irina: ¡Por supuesto!

Y así ambos niños se fueron con sus respectivos padres, ansiando poder jugar con el otro el siguiente día.

Y mientras unos se limitaban a vivir su vida y ser felices, jugando o viviendo su infancia, otros estaban planeando algo grande.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Si, ya lo se capitulo corto al igual que todos los que he escrito hasta ahora. Pero de cualquier forna solo quería decir que la guerra se va alargar de 2015-2023 a 2015-2025 si, solo agregue dos años mas pero dos años en una guerra son como 2 siglos en el infierno (y en esta ocasión no podría ser mas literal)**


	6. Preparándose

**AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **(NO SOY DUEÑO DE DXD)**

 **Capitulo 5-Preparándose...**

MAYO DEL 2007

EN UN PARQUE EN LA CIUDAD DE KUOH

Issei: entonces... ¿te vas?

Irina: Si, Issei lo siento mucho, yo no quiero irme pero mis padres de mudaran a Italia y van a llevarme con ellos

Issei: (pone una cara deprimida)

Irina: Pero no te pongas triste, algún día nos volveremos a ver (lo dice sonriendo)

Issei: ¿d-de verdad?

Irina: ¡por supuesto!

Issei: ¿y seguiremos siendo amigos?

Irina: ¡claro que si!

"Irina, cariño, nos tenemos que ir ya"

Irina: ¡si, un momento! entonces, creo que este es el adiós...

Issei: si, pero algún día nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?

Irina: ¡por supuesto que si! bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero antes... (le da un beso en la mejilla a Issei)

Issei: ... (se sonroja)

Irina: adiós Issei ¡nunca me olvides!

Issei: ¡nunca lo haré! ¡que te vaya bien en Italia!

Irina: ¡Adiós! ¡te extrañare!

Issei: ¡yo también te extrañare, Irina!

Después de esa escena Issei se fue a su casa, algo triste pero también feliz por su amiga, mientras que Irina se fue a Italia con su familia, donde iniciaría su nueva vida...

AGOSTO DEL 2007

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ITALIA

Irina: ¿q-que es este lugar?

¿?: Es el lugar donde se entrena a los guerreros de la iglesia **(desconozco totalmente si Irina es o era una "exorcista" propiamente dicho, o si era otra cosa, por eso usare los términos "guerrero de la iglesia" "agente de la iglesia" "soldado de la iglesia" "exorcista" etc)**

Irina: ¿guerreros de la iglesia?

¿?: así es, nuestra función es luchar por nuestros ideales y defenderlos, ademas de combatir a criminales del mundo sobrenatural, en el pasado combatíamos demonios y caídos, pero debido a la alianza entre las facciones, ahora nuestra función es apoyar las tareas anti-terroristas en el mundo sobrenatural, así como también vigilar las acciones de Amanecer Dorado, especialmente las que involucran a la facción de los ángeles o a la iglesia (católica romana, católica ortodoxa, protestante, etc)

Irina: ¿y yo voy a ser parte de esto?

¿?: por supuesto, y esta de aquí sera tu compañera, tu cuidaras su espalda y ella la tuya así que llévense bien su nombre es Xenovia

Xenovia: mucho gusto...

Irina: s-si, mucho gusto...

¿?: espero que se lleven muy bien porque empezaran su entrenamiento cuanto antes

Irina: ¿entrenamiento?

¿?: así es, tus padres ya han aprobado esto así que es mejor que te prepares, sera un camino largo y difícil, pero a la larga tendrá sus frutos, por cierto mi nombre es Griselda Quarta y seré su maestra...

Y así, Irina y Xenovia empezarían muy jóvenes su entrenamiento para convertirse en guerreras de la iglesia

NOVIEMBRE DEL 2007

EN EL CASTILLO DEL MAOU LUCIFER

Se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre las facciones sobrenaturales y los temas principales de la reunión eran, como no, Amanecer Dorado, el Humacionalismo y la brigada del khaos

Yasaka: entonces, como vamos a lidiar con todo esto, los de la BK (brigada del khaos) se están poniendo especialmente molestos y en cuanto a AD y los Humacionalistas, hasta ahora no han hecho nada contra los sobrenaturales o la Iglesia y eso me pone un poco nerviosa, quien sabe que este planeando

Sirzechs: si no supiera quienes son, pensaría que son alguna organización humana dedicada a proteger a las personas del mundo sobrenatural

Azazel: cierto, no solo no han hecho nada contra nosotros, si no que ademas incluso están protegiendo a los sobrenaturales de agresiones y ataques, es como si no quisieran que nosotros nos preocupemos, estoy casi seguro de que están planeando algo y algo muy grande

Michael: lo mejor sera que tengamos cuidado, y en cuanto a la BK, cuanto mas rápido nos ocupemos de ella, mejor

Odin: muy cierto y ami también me ponen nervioso las acciones de AD, si bien es cierto que ya han eliminado a muchos miembros del antiguo gobierno igualitario, poco o nada han hecho contra el mundo sobrenatural o las instituciones ligadas a este, solo uno que otro discurso y nada mas

Gabriel: hasta ahora las acciones de AD se han limitado solo a las represalias contra los humanos "igualitarios" (pro-sobrenatural) y a una fuerte campaña propagandística en todo el mundo humano con el objetivo de promover el humacionalismo, pero como ya a dicho Odin poco o nada han echo contra los seres sobrenaturales, me preguntó si están haciendo esto porque no quieren que nosotros nos metamos. Aunque creo que lo mejor por ahora es encargarnos de la BK...

FEBRERO DEL 2008

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA CIUDAD DE LONDRES

En un edificio en Londres se estaba teniendo una reunión entre algunos miembros del Gobierno y el tema principal era, obviamente, los sobrenaturales

Makarov: por lo visto nuestros planes hasta ahora van ciento en popa, los sobrenaturales prácticamente ya han olvidado el objetivo de AD pero los humanos no, esto sin duda alguna hará mucho más fácil "encargarnos" de muchos de ellos cuando llegue el momento adecuado, pero ahora hay otro asunto que quiero discutir y ese es, bueno... tenemos armas, tenemos el control del mundo y ganas no nos faltan, pero.. ¿como carajo vamos a invadir a los sobrenaturales si los únicos que pueden viajar a "sus tierras" son ellos?

Ministro de Investigación y Desarrollo Tecnológico: ¿puedo sugerir algo? tal vez suene algo descabellado y vamos a tener que invertir muchos recursos, dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo pero creo que puede ser la solución

Makarov: a estas alturas poco o nada es descabellado, así que dime ¿cual es esa solución de la que hablas?

M.I.D.T: muy simple y a la ves muy complicado, mi propuesta es crear portales

Makarov: ¿portales?

M.I.D.T: le dije que podía sonar descabellado

Makarov: no me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es ¿como?

M.I.D.T: no se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo, lo único que necesito de usted es que me proporcione los recursos y el personal necesario y yo me encargaré de crear portales que permitan el paso de ejércitos enteros hacia el mundo sobrenatural

Ministro de Economía: esto puede tomar muchos recursos, pero creo que puede valer la pena

M.I.D.T: oh, vale la pena sin duda alguna, créanme

Makarov: esta bien esta decidido, empiecen la construcción de esos portales cuanto antes, pero sin llamar mucho la atención, todos los recursos y personal que necesiten, tomenlos sin dudarlo. Por cierto, me preguntaba si podía encargarle construir otra cosa

M.I.D.T: ¿y que sería esa otra cosa?

Makarov: simple, algún dispositivo que impida a los sobrenaturales viajar al mundo humano o al sobrenatural, dependiendo de donde se encuentren ¿de que nos sirven esos portales si ellos pueden simplemente transportarse al mundo humano, destruir los portales y encerrarnos en el mundo sobrenatural?

M.I.D.T: tiene mucha razón en eso y no se preocupe, también me encargaré de crear ese dispositivo, siempre y cuando tenga los recursos necesarios

Makarov: no hay problema

M.I.D.T: en ese caso, ¿que estamos esperando? manos a la obra

MAYO DEL 2008

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE MONGOLIA

En medio del gran desierto, una obra de la ciencia, la tecnología y la ingeniería nunca antes vista hasta ahora estaba lenta pero progresivamente convirtiéndose en una realidad, como no podía ser de otra,un portal para entrar al mundo sobrenatural

Ingeniero en jefe: Muy bien señores, tenemos carta blanca para convertir esos portales en una realidad, ¡así que manos a la obra!

Trabajadores: ¡si, señor!

Se pueden observar grúas, excavadoras, y mucha maquinaria de todo tipo yendo de un lado a otro, así como también a miles de personas trabajando arduamente para que esos portales se conviertan en una realidad, trabajan bajo la fachada de estar construyendo carreteras, oleoductos y otras obras públicas, pero para muchas personas, especialmente los habitantes de Mongolia y alrededores es un secreto a voces que hay algo mucho más grande que está sucediendo en el inmenso y despoblado desierto mongol...

OCTUBRE DEL 2008

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE SIBERIA

Al igual que en el desierto mongol en la inmensa siberia también se estaba trabajando arduamente en la construcción de un portal que conectará con el mundo sobrenatural

M.I.D.T: perfecto, hasta ahora todo va según lo planeado y en cuanto pueda ordenare que inicien la construcción de portales en otras partes del mundo

Ministro de Ilustración Pública y Propaganda: sólo apresurate ¿quieres? la gente ya quiere ver como van esas "maravillosas obras públicas" estoy seguro que nadie le va a hacer el feo a esos portales ya que nos van a permitir acabar desde la raíz con el problema sobrenatural, pero la gente quiere ver algo, ya

M.I.D.T: lo entiendo perfectamente pero por el momento estamos muy lejos de acabar, así que sería de gran ayuda que desvies la atención de todo esto, hasta que todo este listo

M.I.P.P: ¿y como voy a hacer eso?

M.I.D.T: no tengo las más mínima idea, pero seguro que ya se te ocurrirá algo,después de todo tu eres el encargado de la propaganda, yo me encargó de convertir los sueños y fantasías en realidad y tu te encargas de que las personas crean que los sueños y fantasías son reales y de que vean solo lo que quieren ver, así que ingeniatelas

M.I.P.P: esta bien, creo que puedo hacer algo...

M.I.D.T: en ese caso, continuaré con mi trabajo

M.I.P.P: buena suerte

M.I.P.P: lo mismo digo, buena suerte

Y así la construcción de esos portales continuaría, junto con una masiva campaña de reclutamiento militar así como también una masiva modernización de las fuerzas armadas que aparte de ser necesaria sirvió para desviar la atención de humanos y sobrenaturales de esas "obras públicas" de las que ya nadie hablaba, ahora el tema principal era "la militarización del mundo humano"

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.**

 **Por cierto, acabo de descubrir como escribir capítulos en el celular, yo no sabía como, lo se, lo se soy retrasado, pero creo que mejor los seguiré escribiendo en laptop, no se otros pero para mi es más fácil y cómodo que con el celular, lo malo es que se jodio el cargador de mi laptop y necesito conseguir uno nuevo, de echo la mitad de este capítulo lo escribí en computadora y pude guardarlo antes de que mi laptop se quedará sin batería y la otra mitad lo escribi en el celular. De cualquier manera espero que el capítulo haya estado interesante y nos vemos en otro capítulo.**


	7. Los verdaderos hijos de Dios

**Antes que nada: al ser yo un católico en la vida real me siento algo raro escribiendo esto, pero bueno (oh, un católico que ve anime, si, ¿y que?) perdón, creo que me altere pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo:**

 **(no soy dueño de nada)**

 **Capitulo 6-Los "verdaderos" hijos de Dios**

JUNIO DEL 2009

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE ESTOCOLMO

Makarov se había reunido con algunos funcionarios de AD para discutir ¿que es lo siguiente?

-Funcionario de Amanecer Dorado 1: yo opino que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es eliminar a la iglesia y sus seguidores, antes de que se conviertan en una amenaza para nuestra autoridad

-FAD2: yo opino lo mismo, si no hacemos algo con ellos, vamos a caer como un castillo de naipes y toda nuestra lucha habrá sido en vano

-OTROS: "muy cierto" "tiene razón" "tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde"

-Makarov: camaradas, camaradas, tranquilos, entiendo su preocupación pero yo tengo algo mucho mejor en mente

-FAD3: ¿y eso que seria, camarada?

-Makarov: esperaba que me lo preguntaran (sonriendo)

A pesar de todos el apoyo del que gozaba AD en este punto, es innegable que la religión seguía teniendo un peso inmenso sobre la sociedad (esta es una de las razones por las que AD no se estaba metiendo mucho con la iglesia) algunos funcionarios de Amanecer Dorado sugirieron eliminar a la religión mediante el exterminio de quienes se negaran a abandonar sus creencias, sin embargo Vladimir Makarov tenia otro plan en mente, al enterarse la muerte de Dios durante la guerra de las facciones a Makarov no se le ocurrió mejor idea que convertir al Dios de la Biblia en un mártir.

-FAD2: ¿estas seguro de esto?

-Makarov: por supuesto, y no se preocupen,yo me encargo de esto...

FEBRERO DEL 2010

Ya habían pasado unos 8 meses desde aquella reunión y ahora Makarov había convocado un "mensaje de gran importancia para la humanidad" en el mundo sobrenatural sus lideres tenían curiosidad de esto, sabían de antemano que no era una declaración de guerra puesto que era demasiado repentino y osado, incluso para Amanecer Dorado pero aun así estaban expectantes al discurso de Makarov y lo que dijo hizo que sus mandíbulas cayeran al suelo de la impresión, sobre todo la facción celestial.

DISCURSO DE MAKAROV EN ROMA TRANSMITIDO A NIVEL MUNDIAL

-Makarov: camaradas, se que todos aquí se están preguntado que es ese "mensaje de gran importancia para la humanidad" del que estoy hablando, pues bien voy a ser breve pero firme, ¿supongo que muchos o todos ya saben que hubo una guerra entre las 3 grandes facciones sobrenaturales antes de que nosotros conociéramos su existencia, verdad?

(se escuchan algunos murmuros)

-Makarov: pues bien, gracias a nuestros excelentes servicios de inteligencia y espionaje nos esteramos de una verdad bastante siniestra y que voy a compartir con todos ustedes ahora mismo

(todos están atentos)

y... Makarov suelta la bomba

-Makarov: durante la guerra anteriormente mencionada, el ser que nosotros durante nuestra historia conocimos con el nombre de "Dios" o "Dios de la Biblia" para diferenciarlo de los otros, murió en ese conflicto

(humanos y sobrenaturales están en shock total)

-Makarov: nuestro señor, el Dios de la biblia murió par la maldad, la codicia y la crueldad de ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios y demás sobrenaturales, así es camaradas, todos estos seres tenían un gran rencor y odio contra el señor, incluso la iglesia y otras instituciones similares lo tenían y seguro se estarán preguntando ¿por que? pues simple, Dios nos creo a nosotros, los humanos, su creación mas perfecta, pero al ver que los sobrenaturales, incluso los ángeles miraban con malas intenciones a la humanidad y querían aprovecharse de nosotros, Dios intento detenerlos, pero el resultado ya lo conocemos...

(gran conmoción entre la multitud)

-Makarov: ¡es por eso que no debemos dejar que su sacrificio sea en vano! ¡castiguemos a los que intentan esclavizarnos! a partir del día de hoy yo declaro el nacimiento de la Iglesia de los Verdaderos Hijos de Dios (IVHD) que va a sustituir con el tiempo a todas las demás instituciones religiosas del mundo

¡gloria eterna a AD1! ¡gloria eterna a la IVHD! ¡y muerte a nuestros enemigos! ¡HURRA!

MULTITUD: ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA! ¡HURRA!

y así, Amanecer Dorado había creado su propia religión, en cuanto a otros como los musulmanes, basto con decir "Allah murió intentando proteger a la humanidad al igual que el Dios de la biblia" y con eso se encendió la chispa del humacionalismo entre los musulmanes, en cuanto a otras creencias religiosas, ya muchas las habían abandonado o cambiando, por lo que convencer al resto no fue muy difícil.

JULIO DEL 2010

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL CIELO

todos en el mundo sobrenatural y sobretodo la facción celestial aun no se recuperaban de la impresión que les causo el discurso de Makarov, Michael sentía algo enojo, frustración y desesperación, mientras que Gabriel sentía miedo y angustia, ambos aun no procesaban el hecho de que AD había fundado su propia religión que dice que la muerte de su padre fue culpa de "los malvados sobrenaturales" incluyendo a los ángeles de la facción celestial y lo mas preocupante de todo es que esta nueva religión empezaba a ganar adeptos masivamente, al punto en el que pronto en el mundo humanos solo quedarían los seguidores de la IVHD y los ateos (esto de ser "ateo" era ahora mas que nada "simbólico" para decirle a los sobrenaturales: ustedes son menos que nada para nosotros)

Gabriel: nunca creí que esto pasaría (con mirada triste)

MIchael: (suspiro) si, yo también estoy sorprendido por estos acontecimientos, mira que crear su propia religión, estos de AD si que saben lo hacen

Gabriel: ¿y ahora que haremos?

Michael: Por el momento nada, solo podemos limitarnos a seguir observando como se desarrollan las cosas y por lo visto hasta ahora, esto no pinta nada bien...

Gabriel: supongo que tienes razón (mente de Gabriel: oh, padre ¿que harías tu ahora? ¿acaso podremos salvar a los humanos de todo esto?)

MARZO DEL 2011

la IVHD había alcanzado una popularidad bastante grande a algo mas de un año desde su creación, según el ultimo censo mundial realizado en enero del 2011 las opiniones religiosas de la gente eran las siguientes:

-IVHD 40%

-ATEOS 30%

-OTROS/NO SABE/NO RESPONDE 30%

aun había muchas personas que no eran seguidoras de la IVHD, sin embargo poco a poco cedían a la presión social y se convertían en seguidores de la IVHD

EN EL VATICANO

el Papa Francisco estaba sentando mirando por una ventana, cuando...

"su santidad, ¿pasa algo? preguntaba uno de sus cardenales

Francisco: no te preocupes, es solo que...

cardenal: es sobre la "IVHD" ¿no es así?

Francisco: si, así es no se que vaya a pasar ahora, para serte sincero, tengo miedo, miedo por el destino de la humanidad

cardenal: comprendo sus preocupaciones su santidad, pero ahora ya no podemos hacer nada

Francisco: lo se, pero aun así, me hubiera gustado detener esto, pero ahora ya es tarde...

el Papa Francisco era uno de las pocas "personas de importancia" abiertamente igualitarias que habían logrado librarse de las ejecuciones y encarcelamientos, sin embargo con la llegada de la nueva religión patrocinada por Amanecer Dorado, esto podría cambiar muy pronto...

AGOSTO DEL 2012

Múltiples atentados contra iglesias, mezquitas, sinagogas y demás templos religiosos habían tenido lugar en todo el mundo en los últimos meses, desde que en febrero del 2011 AD anuncio que todas estas instituciones eran "espías de los sobrenaturales, traidores a la humanidad" y que la única religión verdadera y que Dios hubiera querido era la IVHD y que todas las demás no tenían cabida.

El vaticano seguía ahí, pero ¿por cuanto tiempo mas?

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **otro capitulo corto y sin acción militar, pero no se preocupen, primero viene la política, la economía y la religión y ya después viene la guerra.**


	8. La noche de los cuchillos largos parte1

**AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO**

 **(NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA)**

 **Capitulo 7-La noche de los cuchillos largos (parte 1) ¿a quien son leales?**

OCTUBRE DEL 2012

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LISBOA

Makarov se había reunido en estas ciudad con algunos altos mandos de AD para discutir sobre otro tema bastante importante: Los Sacred Gears (SG) también llamados Artefactos Sagrados (AS) y sobretodo los Longinus: artefactos otorgados por el Dios de la Biblia a los seres humanos y que para dolor de cabeza de AD, algunos de ellos ya estaban en poder de los sobrenaturales, ya sea por reencarnación (como Kiba y su Sword Birth), porque su portador es un mestizo humano-sobrenatural (como Vali y su Divine Dividing) entre otras razones.

Esto obviamente hacia dudar a los de AD sobre la lealtad de los portadores de SGs y mientras en algunos casos como el de Vali no les importaba tanto, aun cuando sabían que la DD de Vali es uno de los 15 Longinus ( **Nota: según la wiki de highschool dxd podría haber mas de 13 de ellos, yo diré que son 15)** lo dejaban pasar porque después de todo a los ojos de AD Vali no era mas que un "asqueroso mestizo" "una vergüenza para la humanidad y que a los sobrenaturales también debería darles vergüenza"

en otros casos como el de Kiba si los irritaba bastante ya que de no ser por esos "estúpidos exorcistas y ángeles caídos" y su estúpido "proyecto espada sagrada" hubiera podido ser un buen soldado para las filas del ejercito, pero ya era tarde, ahora un "esclavo de los sobrenaturales" y seguro su mente ya estaba "corrompida" por los demonios, en este caso el clan Gremory.

Otro tema que que discutió fue el de los magos, humanos con habilidades mágicas ¿a quien le darían su lealtad? obviamente no todos apoyarían a AD, por eso había que saber ¿quien era un mago leal, y quien un mago traidor?

las agencias de inteligencia y policía secreta de AD se encargaron de recopilar información sobre algunos usuarios de los SGs y los Longinus, así como también de algunos usuarios de la magia.

-Makarov: ¿tienen la información que les pedí?

-Agente de inteligencia: si señor, aquí esta (le da unos documentos a Makarov)

-Makarov: como siempre, buen trabajo, puedes retirarte

-Agente de inteligencia: con su permiso, me retiro (sale de la escena)

-Makarov: bueno, veamos que tenemos aquí, primero voy a ver la información de los portadores de los 13 Longinus **(Nota: como dije antes, en esta historia habrá 15 y los que no tienen portador van a ser OCs)** (no están en ningún orden especifico)

LONGINUS_PORTADOR_HABILIDAD_LEALTAD DEL PORTADOR

1-Boosted Gear_Hyodo Issei_Duplica el poder del usuario cada 10 segundos_Sus padres son leales miembros de AD, la lealtad de Issei no se pone en duda ni un segundo, el es leal a la humanidad.

2-Divine Dividing_Vali Lucifer_Divide el poder del oponente a la mitad cada 10 segundos_Un mestizo, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales (nota: es la contraparte y rival del Boosted Gear)

3-True Longinus_Cao Cao_Es el longino original, la lanza que mato a Jesús, tiene un gran poder y diversas habilidades, puede matar Dioses, Maous, y demás, puede crear hojas de energía, entre otras habilidades_Es un fiel creyente del Humacionalismo, su lealtad es para la humanidad **(nota: en esta historia la "facción de los heroes" de la Khaos Brigade no existe o bien simplemente fue desmantelada antes de toda la historia)**

4-Zenith Tempest_Dulio Gesualdo_Puede controlar el clima y los elementos_es un exorcista reencarnado en ángel, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

5-Annihilation Maker_Leonardo Saboya_Puede crear una gran cantidad de "criaturas" cuya apariencia, poder, tamaño, numero, etc dependerán del poder de la imaginación del usuario_Es un fiel seguidor del Humacionalismo, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

6-Dimension Lost_Georg Faust_Tiene la habilidad de crear una niebla que bloquea ataques y transportar objetos y personas a un "espacio artificial" y desde ahí a la "brecha dimensional" donde lo transportado sera destruido, el numero de personas y el tamaño de los objetos (que en teoría podrían ser incluso un país entero) dependerán del poder del usuario_a pesar de las acciones de su antepasado, el es leal a la humanidad.

7-Regulus Nemea_Regulus_tiene la forma de un hacha que puede crear grandes grietas en la tierra y protege al usuario de proyectiles lanzados en su contra_su "portador" es un caso excepcional ya que no se trata de un humano si no del leon de nemea el cual esta sellado dentro del Longinus y reencarno en un demonio parte de la nobleza de Sairaorg luego de que su ultimo usuario fuera asesinado, se vengo de los asesnos de su anterior usuario y se conviritio en peón de Sairaorg, por lo que en resumidas cuentas, Sairaorg es su portador por que obviamente su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

8-Canis Lykaon_Tobio Ikuse_tiene capacidad de convocar a un perro negro que puede moverse independientemente de su portador, el perro produce cuchillas de su cuerpo y puede transformarse en una espada, también puede atacar a través de las sombras, el rango de ataque depende del campo de visión del usuario_es leal a la humanidad.

9-Sephiroth Graal_Valerie Tepes_su poseedor puede hablar con el alma de los muertos , hacer contacto con el principio de la vida y crear cuerpos para que los muertos residan, en otras palabras, devuelve la vida a los muertos_su usuaria es una mestiza entre humano y vampiro, una dhampir, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

10-Incinerate Anthem_Walburga Carolingia_da a su portador la habilidad de la piroquinesis y le de acceso a unas poderosas llamas moradas_es una maga bastante sádica y extraña, pero es fiel al Humacionalismo, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

11-Absolute Demise_Lavinia Reni_da a su portador la habilidad de la crioquinesis y de crear una muñeca princesa de hielo que obedecerá las ordenes de su portador_ella es una maga leal al Humacionalismo, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

12-Innovate Clear_Erika Geyer_tiene la habilidad de crear armas, vehículos y diversos objetos, el tamaño y numero dependen del poder del usuario_es una firme creyente del Humacionalismo y fiel seguidora de AD, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

13-Telos karma_Elaia Larramendi_tiene la habilidad de disminuir a la mitad el poder de los ataques lanzados contra el usuario, para luego regresarlos con el doble de su poder original_ella es una fiel seguidora de la IVHD, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

14-Sacred Dividing_Valerie Lucifer_tiene la habilidad de crear clones de si misma con su mismo poder, el numero de clones dependen de que tanto control tenga el usuario, los clones mueren y desaparecen si se les lanza un ataque con la mitad o mas del poder que se necesita para matar al original_ella es la hermana menor de Vali y es obviamente también una mestiza humano-demonio, por lo que su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

15-Puppet Master_Karoline Anker_da a su portador la habilidad de ser un "maestro en títeres" y si se maneja bien puede incluso convertir el cuerpo de su portador en un "títere viviente" haciéndolo inmune al dolor y dándole diversas habilidades_ella es una fiel seguidora de AD, su lealtad va para la humanidad.( **Nota: básicamente, imaginen a Sasori de Naruto pero en versión femenina y con el pelo largo)**

Makarov se queda un rato viendo el documento y después pasa al siguiente: los otros SGs y la lealtad de sus usuarios.

SACRED GEAR_PORTADOR_HABILIDAD_LEALTAD DEL PORTADOR ( **Nota: también pondré algunos "SGs" ajenos a la historia original)**

1-Absorption Line_Saji Genshirou_Puede absorber el poder de objetos y seres y transferir esta energía a otro, ademas de poder extraer la sangre cualquier ser que posea dicha sustancia_sus padres son fieles partidarios de AD y por lo que se sabe han educado bien a su hijo, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

2-Blaze Black Fire_Aika kiryuu_le da al usuario acceso y control de unas potentes llamas de color negro_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

3-Delete Field_Yasuaki Masuda_permite crear un escudo para proteger al usuario a sus aliados, el alcance y resistencia del escudo dependen de la habilidad del usuario_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

4-Shadow Prison_Takuro Motohama_Permite encerrar al enemigo utilizando un aura sombría, aunque solo por unos minutos mas o menos, dependiendo del manejo de su portador_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

5-Twilight Healing_Asia Argento_tiene la habilidad de curar lesiones graves, pero no puede curar enfermedades o miembros amputados, si el usuario tiene buen manejo de su habilidad puede incluso activarlo en un campo de batalla y curar solo a los aliados, ignorando completamente a los enemigos_ella es una fiel creyente y seguidora de la IVHD, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

6-Forbidden Balor View_Gasper Vladi_el usuario puede detener el tiempo de todo lo que este dentro de linea de visión, la duración del efecto depende de la maestría del usuario_su portador es un mestizo humano-vampiro, un dhampir, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

7-Sword Birth_Kiba Yuuto_tiene la capacidad de crear numerosas demoníacas de acuerdo a la voluntad de su portador_su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

8-Twice Critical_Siegfried Graham_aumenta al doble el poder y habilidades del usuario_es un ferviente creyente y seguidor de la IVHD, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

9-Mirror Alice_Shinra Tsubaki_tiene la capacidad de reflejar los ataques con el doble del poder usado por el atacante_aunque mantuvo una relación de amistad/amor con Saji durante su infancia, actualmente es parte de la nobleza de Sona Sitri, del clan Sitri. Su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

10-Blade Blacksmith_Jeanne d'Arc_tiene la capacidad de crear numerosas espadas santas de diferentes atributos de acuerdo a la voluntad de su portador_ella es una fiel seguidora del Humacionalismo, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

11-Dreamlike Curse_Kiyome Abe_introduce al objetivo a mundo de ilusiones y fantasías creado por el usuario_ella es una fiel seguidora de AD, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

12-Gravity Jail_Liban crocell_aumenta o disminuye la gravedad de todo lo que este en su linea de visión, la duración del efecto depende de la maestría del usuario_su portador es un mestizo humano-demonio, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

13-Flame Shake_Alexis Kozlov_da a su portador la habilidad de la piroquinesis_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

14-Freezing Archaeopteryx_Dalia Agnarsson_da a su portador la habilidad de la crioquinesis_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

15-Night Reflection_Shikamaru Nara_da a su portador la capacidad de manipular las sombras e incluso usarlas para absorber ataques y redirigirlos en la dirección de cualquier sombra que desee el portador_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

16-Staring Green_Ouryuu Nakiri_tiene la capacidad de invocar un arco y flechas que emanan una luz verde_fue reencarnado en un ángel caído, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

17-Staring Blue_Tadami Kamo_tiene la capacidad de invocar un arco y flechas que emanan una luz azul_se reencarno en un ángel, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales

18-Trick Vanish_Misteeta Sabnorock_Permite sellar la habilidad del oponente por un corto periodo de tiempo_es un mestizo humano-demonio, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

19-Variant Detonation_Heracles_tiene la capacidad de hacer explosiones en todo lo que entra en contacto con el portador_sintiondose superior por su herencia como semi-dios su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales. (posiblemente solo por llevarle la contraria a la humanidad, a pesar de ser el un humano y su herencia de semi-dios mínima y casi nula)

20-Sharingan_Yui Katase_tiene la capaicdad de introducir al oponente a un mundo de ilusiones donde el oponente esta convencido de que es el mundo rea la duracion del efecto depende de la maestría del portador_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

21-Rinnegan_Kaori Murayama_tiene la capacidad de atraer y repeler objetos y personas hacia su portador o lejos de este, el numero de objetos y personas y el tamaño de estos dependen de la maestría de su portador_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

22-Electric Mater_Sara Agresta_da a su portador la habilidad de la electroquinesis_su lealtad va para la humanidad.

 **(Nota: quizá dentro de la historia introduzca mas SGs, todavía no estoy seguro)**

Makarov termino de leer el documento y paso al siguente: las espadas sagradas.

ESPADA_PORTADOR_HABILIDAD_LEALTAD DEL PORTADOR

1-Excalibur_familia Shidou_posee diferentes capacidades y habilidades como ilusiones, invisibilidad, enorme poder destructivo entre otros_el paradero de la familia Shidou es desconocido, se sospecha que podrían estar al servicio de los ángeles de la facción celestial por lo que su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

2-Durandal_familia Quarta_tiene un gran poder destructivo y facilita la precisión de su portador entre otras ventajas aunque al parecer es difícil de manejar ya que no responde ante cualquier portador_al igual que con la familia shidou, el paradero de la familia Quarta es desconocido y también se sospecha que están al servicio de la facción celestial y por ende a los sobrenaturales.

3-Ascalon_Esta en posesión de los ángeles de la facción celestial_tiene la capacidad de atacar a distancia y posee un gran poder destructivo_los sobrenaturales tienen pleno control sobre ella, pero al parecer se "niega a reconocer" a cualquiera como su portador y hasta ahora no han encontrado uno que sea "digno" a los "ojos" de la espada.

4-Caliburn_familia Pendragon (Arthur Pendragon para ser mas exacto)_al parecer es la mas poderosa de todas las espadas sagradas y es capaz incluso de rasgar a través del espacio, ademas de poseer un gran poder que supera a las otras espadas sagradas_la familia Pendragon son fieles seguidores del Humacionalismo, su lealtad va para la humanidad.

Makarov le dio una ultima ojeada al documento y paso al ultimo documento: algunos magos y su lealtad

1-Le Fay Pendragon_ella al igual que toda su familia es leal a la humanidad.

2-MacGregor Mathers_fue reencarnado en demonio, su lealtad va para los sobrenaturales.

3-Lavinia Reni_poseedora de una Longinus y leal a la humanidad

4-Georg Faust_poseedor de un Longinus y leal a la humanidad

5-Loup Garou **_** es un mestizo humano-youkai y reencarnado en demonio, su lealtad es para los sobrenaturales.

Obviamente hay mas magos con lealtad variada, por lo que necesitaremos recopilar mas información y "hacernos cargo" de los magos "igualitarios"

Makarov termino de leer el ultimo documento y dio un suspiro, era obvio que los "leales" corrían el riesgo de ser persuadidos por los sobrenaturales y/o los igualitarios y también era obvio que los magos "igualitarios se van a convertir en un dolor de cabeza.

Funcionario de AD: y bien camarada ¿que piensa que debamos hacer?

Makarov: lo mejor que podemos hacer es contactar con las personas en estos documentos que son leales a la humanidad, así como también sus familias y si nos es posible "eliminar" a la mayor cantidad posible de magos pro-sobrenatural y demás escoria igualitaria (con una mirada seria)

Funcionario de AD: muy cierto camarada, entonces ¿que sugiere?

Makarov: oh, ya lo veras (con una sonrisa siniestra)

La "noche de los cuchillos largos" también conocida como la "gran purga" es un evento ocurrido en el año 2013 en donde se elimino con ejecuciones y encarcelamientos a una gran cantidad de opositores a Amanecer Dorado y al Humacionalismo. Aunque en realidad son dos eventos "diferentes" pero ocurridos en el mismo año

"la noche de los cuchillos largos" evento ocurrido entre enero y marzo del 2013 AD contacto y tomo bajo su protección a los magos y otros humanos con habilidades especiales como SGs que fueran leales a la humanidad, junto con sus familias, en esas mismas fechas también fueron asesinados y arrestados una gran cantidad de políticos y empresarios sospechosos de ser igualitarios y sus familias enviadas a campos de trabajos forzados. También se elimino una gran cantidad de magos acusados de ser "igualitarios" y de personas sospechosas de seguir manteniendo relaciones de amistad/amor con algún/alguna sobrenatural aun después de que AD prohibiera dichas relaciones.

"la gran purga" este evento se extendió desde abril hasta principios de diciembre del 2013 y básicamente fue una especie de "reinado del terror" una purga masiva llevada a cabo por el gobierno Humacionalista mundial para ejecutar o encarcelar a la mayor cantidad posible de igualitarios y opositores de AD de todos los estratos la sociedad, la economía, la política, etc. Las familias de muchos de estos tambien fueron brutalizadas o enviadas a campos de de trabajos forzados bajo la acusación de ser "familiar de un enemigo de la humanidad"

AD esta preparando el terreno para la guerra ¿los sobrenaturales harán algo o se limitaran a ver impotentes como los humanos que los apoyan son asesinados y sus familias castigadas?

 **Fin del capitulo**


End file.
